


Untitled

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Brownies, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers, Other - Freeform, mugged, team fic kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Neal decides to head home early, he gets mugged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> -As usual, I don't own White Collar. 
> 
> -Couldn't think of a good title at all on this one. Some suggestions would be very helpful, thank you. 
> 
> -Kudos and Comments are much love! Thank you for reading.

“I’m heading home,” Neal told Peter, around ten thirty. They’d been there all day doing paperwork, and Neal was sick of it. 

“Careful,” Peter said absently. Then looked up when Neal just stared at him and grinned. “What I mean is, careful on the way home. There’s been talk of muggings and stuff going on.” He explained, noting that Diana was already long since gone. He wondered what time she’d left, because he hadn’t been paying attention. Jones was gone as well, it seemed. He really needed to start learning to pay attention to his surroundings more when he did paperwork.

“Peter, I’m always careful,” Neal said loftily, but grinned back at him and tipped his hat before putting it on after having picked it up from the back of his chair. “I’ll see you tomorrow-provided that I’m not mugged on the way home,” He teased. 

Peter watched him leave with a faint smile on his face and turned to get back to work. He was nearly done with his paperwork, and if he finished now, then he wouldn’t have to worry about it the rest of the weekend. He might be able to even spend time with El. 

About half an hour later, and his phone vibrated, letting him know that someone was calling him. He picked it up and answered it without looking to see who it was, sure that it was El asking if he was going to stay late. 

“Hon, I’m just about done, should be there-”

“Peter?” Diana’s voice. And she sounded…angry, upset, and…cold. Peter froze, knowing instantly that something had happened. “Peter, it’s me, Diana. We’ve got a situation about two blocks from the building where Neal stays. It looks like he was hurt…bad.”

“How bad?” Peter demanded, already moving and getting his jacket and stuff on. 

“He’s unconscious, and possibly in a coma. The doctors-they won’t say,” Diana said tightly, and he could hear people and sirens and noise in the background. He snagged his keys out of his pocket, and was jogging to the elevators, his mind buzzing about how he’d said to Neal that he should be careful, damn it!

“Alright, I’m on my way. Two blocks, you say?” 

He listened as Diana gave him directions, and a few seconds later hung up. He reached his car quick, but it had felt years before he could get to it. 

Soon, he was at the hospital where Neal had been taken, and it wasn’t until the next morning around ten that Neal finally woke up, and seemed confused and in pain. Peter quickly got him some water, and hit the medicine button to help get him more pain killers on board, and soon after that it seemed that Neal was with it enough to at least look at him and rasp, 

“I’m never going to listen to you again.”

“What are you talking about?” Peter asked-or rather, demanded. 

“You told me to be ‘careful’, and look where that got me.” Neal grumbled, his voice weak and Peter didn’t like how exhausted he sounded. 

“If it makes you feel better, El’s coming over with your favorite fudge brownies,” Peter offered, and Neal’s eyes lit up. 

“Really?” He asked, hopefully. “Well, I guess getting mugged might have been worth it,” He said, grinning cheekily at him.

That made Peter actually feel a bit better, and he started scolding Neal for not paying attention to his surroundings.

 

Ten minutes later, and El came in with a batch of brownies, hovering at the door with a smile on her face as the two of bantered back and forth just like old times.  
\--

End


End file.
